LOTTO
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan sexy dance yang dilakukan Oh Sehun. CHANHUN! Chanyeol x Sehun. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

Yaoi, boy x boy, BL

Warning Rate M

* * *

 **L.O.T.T.O**

* * *

"Sehun, setelah ini giliranmu." Kata manajer pada Sehun yang sedang di re-touch make up-nya.

"Oke" Sehun beranjak dan sedikit merapikan aksesoris di lehernya.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat di mana kamera berada, dengan kondisi ruangan yang menggunakan sedikit cahaya.

"1.. 2.. 3.. and, action!" teriak sang performance director.

Musik sudah dimainkan dan Sehun menari sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diajarkan oleh sang koreografer. Sehun sedang berada dalam proses pengambilan gambar untuk solo dance-nya. Hanya beberapa detik saja, tapi koreografi itu tampak memukau. Tanpa Sehun sadari, jauh di ujung ruangan ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengamati kegiatannya. Pemilik sepasang mata itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oke cukup!" kata performance director.

Seorang kru make up berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun untuk memperbaiki sedikit dandanannya.

"Take sekali lagi ya Sehun.." pinta performance director.

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sesaat kemudian, musik sudah dilantunkan kembali, di bagian mana Sehun harus menari solo. Pemegang kamera mengambil seluruh gambar Sehun dari segala arah. Lagi-lagi sepasang mata yang ada di balik layar mengamati tarian Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Cut!"

"Aku permisi ke kamar kecil dulu ya.." Sehun meminta ijin setelah proses pengambilan gambar untuk dirinya selesai.

Sehun hanya ingin buang air kecil. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang membuntutinya tanpa suara.

Setelah selesai membuang hajat, Sehun mencuci tangan di wastafel. Sehun terkejut melihat ada bayangan lain di cermin yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hyung!" pekiknya, "mengagetkanku saja…"

"Hai seksi.." kata pemilik bayangan di cermin itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeringkan tangannya di mesin pengering.

"Kau tampak berbeda. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau lebih seksi ketika berpakaian seperti ini dan menari solo seperti tadi. Beda ketika kau sedang latihan di studio.." kata Chanyeol sambil memandang kemeja Sehun yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dada.

"Aish! Jangan menggodaku.." jawab Sehun cuek.

"Hei tapi aku sungguh-sungguh" Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun, membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Jangan bercanda ah.. ayo kita kembali. Syuting kan belum selesai. Nanti manajer mencari" Sehun berusaha melepaskan dirinya tapi cengkeraman Chanyeol lebih kuat menahan.

"Hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Tanpa aba-aba. Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Sehun. Tak peduli seberapa kuat Sehun memberontak, tapi Chanyeol lebih kuat.

"Hmmph.. hyungghh.." Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dan memukul dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, "Kau terlalu seksi, Oh Sehun.."

"Tidak hyung.. jangan sekarang. Pekerjaan kita belum selesai."

"Sedikit saja, Sehun.."

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Chanyeol sudah melumat bibir mungil itu lagi. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun tidak menolaknya, tapi di sisi lain ada perasaan takut kalau manajer atau orang lain akan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Salah sendiri mengapa Sehun menari begitu seksi di hadapan Chanyeol, atau memang hormon Chanyeol yang berlebihan dan tidak bisa dikendalikan?

Kedua tangan Chanyeol turun dan meremas pantat sintal milik Sehun ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"Hmmph…" Sehun mengerang, tangannya mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol.

Remasan tangan Chanyeol membuat pinggul keduanya berdekatan dan terasa ada sesuatu yang bergesekan di bawah sana. Penis mereka sedikit mulai mengeras.

"Ungghh.." Sehun melenguh lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sehun mendorong sedikit tubuh Chanyeol, meminta jeda untuk bernafas. Dandanan keduanya sedikit kacau.

"Cukup.. kita lanjutkan lagi nanti" kata Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau, Park! Dia sudah terbangun!" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk miliknya di bawah sana.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau bilang jangan sampai manajer mencari kita kan? Ayo kita kembali.."

"Baik! Aku tidak akan dan tidak mau melanjutkannya nanti denganmu. Selesaikan saja dan puaskan dirimu sendiri!" Sehun menggerutu dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi mendahului Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja nanti.." sekali lagi Chanyeol meremas pantat Sehun sambil berlalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sambil berjalan, keduanya merapikan pakaian mereka sendiri, tak mau ada pandangan curiga dari semua orang yang ada di situ.

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan lagi proses syuting untuk MV terbaru mereka. Sesekali di tengah koreografi, Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun yang mengetahui itu langsung membuang muka. _Awas kau, Park!_

Setelah proses syuting selesai dan berpamitan pada semua kru, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil untuk kembali ke dorm. Chanyeol sengaja mengejar Sehun dan memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang bersama si maknae itu. Sehun sendiri masih bersikap cuek, tak peduli Chanyeol duduk dekat-dekat dengannya. Sehun memilih memasang headset dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

Di sisi lain, dengan sengaja Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik topi dan memejamkan mata. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak tidur, pikiran nakalnya muncul lagi. Chanyeol bermain-main dengan paha Sehun, diusapnya perlahan sambil sesekali menyentuh dekat area selangkangan.

Sehun menahan nafas dan memukul tangan Chanyeol dengan keras. Sehun tak mau Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya melihat ulah Chanyeol. Jadi, di bangku belakang, Sehun duduk diapit oleh Yixing di sisi kirinya, dan Chanyeol di sisi kanannya. Sebenarnya Sehun agak jarang duduk di bangku paling belakang, tapi kali ini hanya karena ingin menghindari ulah nakal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai di situ, tangannya menjamah paha Sehun lagi. Karena kesal, Sehun menjewer telinga Chanyeol dan membuat pemiliknya meringis. Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan mendelik.

Begitu sampai di parkiran dorm, Sehun segera turun lebih dulu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan cepat-cepat menuju lift. Syukur-syukur kalau Chanyeol tidak berhasil mengejarnya, daripada membuat ulah di dalam lift. Setelah masuk ke dalam dorm, Sehun juga segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun kenapa sih? Kok buru-buru?" tanya Minseok.

"Capek hyung, ngantuk.." jawabnya asal,

Di belakang itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. _Tak akan ku biarkan kau tidur cepat, Oh Sehun!_

"Aku mandi duluan ya, Sehun" kata sang leader ketika di dalam kamar.

"Ya sudah aku setelah hyung saja.." sambil menunggu gilirannya mandi, Sehun tidur-tiduran di kasur. Sebenarnya dia belum terlalu mengantuk.

10 menit kemudian, Suho kembali ke kamar.

"Sekarang mandilah.." kata Suho.

"Sebentar. Aku jadi malas beranjak. Hehehe…"

"Aish.. ya sudah, kalau begitu biar yang lain mandi saja duluan ya"

Sehun mengangguk lalu Suho pergi keluar kamar menyuruh member lainnya untuk mandi lebih dulu.

Setelah hampir satu jam, Jongin datang mengetuk pintu, memberitahu kalau semua sudah mandi dan Sehun bisa memakai kamar mandinya.

"Aku mandi dulu hyung.." kata Sehun pada Suho.

"Iya. Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya.."

Terkadang menjadi member yang menggunakan kamar mandi paling akhir di saat-saat seperti ini ada enaknya. Bisa berlama-lama tanpa ada yang mengganggu, menggedor pintu karena member lain juga ingin segera mandi atau buang hajat.

Sehun memilih mandi dengan bathub kecil, tidak dengan shower kali ini. Sehun ingin berendam dalam air hangat. Ingin memanjakan diri sejenak. Sesekali jari-jemarinya bermain dengan buih sabun.

Klek!

Sehun terdiam. _Bukankah semua sudah mandi? Lalu siapa yang masuk?_

Ckrik!

"Hai seksi.." tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol datang dan langsung memotret Sehun yang sedang berendam di dalam bathub.

"Hyung!" sontak saja Sehun berteriak.

"Sshhh.. pelankan suaramu. Nanti yang lain mendengar"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, melihat Chanyeol hanya berbalut celana pendek saja.

"Bukankah semua member sudah mandi? Lalu sedang apa kau di sini? Sana pergi.." Sehun memercikkan buih sabun pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku belum mandi.. denganmu.." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sekali lagi Sehun memercikkan air pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hei! Nanti ponselku basah!"

"Biar saja! Salahmu sendiri mengangguku.. dan.. oh ya, hapus fotoku tadi!"

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di tempat yang kering, jauh dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Sana keluar.." sekarang Sehun menyiramkan lebih banyak air pada tubuh Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau sudah membuat badanku basah, jadi aku mandi lagi saja.. "

 _Sial!_ Batin Sehun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol melepas celana pendeknya di hadapan Sehun, yang ternyata dengan sengaja tidak memakai celana dalam di dalamnya.

Sehun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tapi ia malah merasakan kalau Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam bathub.

"Kenapa memejamkan mata? Bukankah sudah sering melihat?" goda Chanyeol.

Wajah Sehun benar-benar memerah dan tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku benci kau, Park!"

"I love you, too.. Sehun"

Chanyeol duduk melipat kaki di hadapan Sehun.

"Sudah tahu kita ini sama-sama tinggi. Kau masuk ke dalam bathub ini malah membuatnya sempit!" Sehun mengomel lagi.

"Kalau begitu duduk sini, bersandarlah padaku.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang tadi, kita akan melanjutkannya nanti.." Chanyeol mengusap betis Sehun di dalam air.

Sehun melotot menatap Chanyeol, dan jujur.. usapan lembut itu membuat Sehun sedikit bergetar.

Wajah Sehun bersemu merah, entah karena sikap Chanyeol atau pengaruh air hangat, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Kau tidak mau.. tapi aku mau, dan aku akan membuatmu mau" Chanyeol berlutut membungkuk dan mendekat pada Sehun.

Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah Sehun yang tampak malu-malu tapi mau. Diciumnya kening Sehun, kedua pipinya, lalu melumat bibir merah ranum itu.

Dikecupnya perlahan sambil menunggu respon dari Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya ragu-ragu akhirnya membalas ciuman itu.

 _Kenapa dia selalu berhasil menggodaku dengan sikap dan ciumannya yang memabukkan?_ Pikir Sehun.

Mengetahui respon balik dari Sehun, Chanyeol semakin menambah ciumannya. Lidahnya memohon ijin untuk masuk dan bergulat dengan si lawan di dalam mulutnya yang memanas.

"Hmmph.." Sehun mendesah.

"Lihat.. kau tidak bisa menolakku kan?" bisik Chanyeol menggoda.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan mencium Chanyeol lagi. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat pada Chanyeol. keduanya duduk berhadapan di dalam bathub dengan kedua kaki sama-sama terbuka lebar.

Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol menerima ciuman dari Sehun. Mereka saling beradu lidah lagi.

"Hmmmph.." desah Sehun.

Jemari Chanyeol mulai bermain-main dengan puting Sehun yang sudah mengeras, membuat Sehun semakin membusungkan dadanya.

"Ennghh.."

Air di dalam bathub sudah mulai dingin, tapi tak dirasakan oleh keduanya karena tubuh mereka semakin memanas. Detak jantung keduanya juga semakin bertambah cepat.

Chanyeol turun menciumi leher Sehun. Sesekali menambahnya dengan gigitan kecil.

"Hyungghh.." Sehun meremas bahu Chanyeol, antara geli dan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit.." jawab Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dari bathub dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun tapi Sehun malah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Sehun sedikit mengintip dari celah jari-jarinya. Pipinya panas memerah melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri tanpa pakaian bahkan apa yang di hadapannya sudah terbangun berdiri.

"Oh.." Chanyeol menyadarinya, "Kau malah menggemaskan kalau malu-malu seperti ini. Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan kalau kau kan sudah sering melihat ini.."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Kau mau terus di dalam situ? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pakai celanaku lagi dan pergi tidur.." Chanyeol berbalik badan dan hendak mengambil celananya.

"Hyung!" Sehun menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya yang sudah amat memerah.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan memohon" Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun keluar juga dari bathub dan Chanyeol langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lihat.. punyamu sendiri juga sudah terbangun kan. Masih mau dilanjutkan?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Sehun. Kata-katanya malah semakin membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, hyung. Jangan banyak bicara lagi.."

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sebuah ciuman di tengkuk Sehun. Tangan kirinya menjamah dada Sehun dan tangan kanannya meremas penis Sehun.

"Aaahh.." Sehun menggeliat.

"Jangan berteriak.. tahan suaramu"

Sehun menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol terus menciumi leher dan bahu Sehun sementara jemarinya bermain-main pada titik sensitif Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah dan menggeliat kesana kemari.

Sehun yang tak sabaran ikut menggesekkan pantatnya pada penis Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Oh.. Sehunku sudah menginginkannya?"

"Please hyung,, cepatlah.." jawab Sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Pegangan pada dinding dan menungginglah…"

Chanyeol meremas-remas pantat Sehun lagi dan lubangnya semakin terlihat jelas berkedut-kedut.

"Please.." rintih Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membenamkan penisnya dan membiarkan sejenak untuk Sehun beradaptasi.

"Oohh.."

Terasa dinding lubangnya berdenyut meremas penis Chanyeol.

"Sekarang hyung.."

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Aah.. ahh.."

Sesekali Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Kau tak apa? Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"I.. iya.. tambah.. lagi.."

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, dipegangnya pinggang Sehun yang ramping.

"Aakkhh.. aahh.. uughh.." Sehun merintih. Lututnya mulai melemah untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Ah.. hyung.. iya disitu!" teriak Sehun setiap kali Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

"Hmmph.. Sehun, mengapa pantatmu begitu menggodaku?"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Desahan-desahan Sehun semakin tak bisa ditahan meski ia mencobanya dengan menggigit bibir.

"Eunghh.. hyung.. Chanyeol.. aahh.. "

"Ahh.. Sehun.. aku.. ahhh… ah.. aaaahhh…" Chanyeol memuntahkan cairan cintanya lebih dulu di dalam lubang Sehun.

Segera saja Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh Sehun pada dinding dan membantu Sehun untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Chanyeol berlutut dan diremasnya penis Sehun, dikocoknya kuat-kuat.

Sehun yang frustasi malah semakin berteriak dan meremas kepala Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Ahh.. hyung.. eengghhh…"

"Ayo Sehun, keluarkan.."

"Chan hyung.. aah.. ah.. ahh.. eenghhh.. ahhh"

Sehun tersengal-sengal begitu klimaksnya tercapai. Cairan putihnya membasahi telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menopang tubuh Sehun dan membasuh tubuh mereka dengan air hangat sekenanya. Melelahkan tapi juga tak ingin tidur dengan keadaan kotor.

"Hyung, apa akan selalu begini?"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Apa kau selalu tergoda dengan sexy dance-ku? Dan apa harus selalu berakhir begini?"

"Sexy dance-mu akan selalu menggoda, tapi untuk bagian akhirnya itu tergantung hormonku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dasar Park mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Chanyeol menggodanya lagi.

Sehun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah lagi.

"Hehehe.. sudah, pakai bajumu dan pergilah tidur. Terima kasih, baby.."

Sehun mencium bibir Chanyeol sesaat, hanya sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih.

"Istirahatlah juga hyung. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Love you more, baby.."

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

Oke.. masih edisi maljum dan masih menistakan Sehun lagi

Jujur ini ff kepikiran gara2 lihat Sehun solo dance di MV, langsung aja kebayang rate M (author aja tergoda sama seksinya, gimana Chanyeol? *abaikan)

Otak author tampaknya selalu diberkahi tiap malem jumat deh

Beneran keramat kali yee yang namanya malem jumat wkwkwkwk

Soal Chanyeol motoin Sehun pas mandi, jangan tanya author itu beneran apa gak, kalo penasaran silahkan tanya Chanyeol sendiri beneran punya poto itu apa kagak. Kalo ada yang nemu ya mohon author dikasih liat juga

Eniwei, tengkyu yg masih setia kasi support positif di setiap ff rate M yg author buat (bahkan ada yang ketagihan wkwkwkwk)..

Kalo ada yang bilang ff author mayoritas rate M ya maapkeun, author juga manusia yg masi punya jiwa mesum *eh .. tapi pada suka kaaann? Bhahaks,,loph u all..


	2. Chapter 2

Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

Yaoi, boy x boy, BL

Warning Rate M

* * *

 **LOTTO**

Bukan Sequel sih.. beda cerita sama chapter sebelumnya. Masih tentang sexy dance-nya Sehun. Anggep aja Lotto ver. 2 yak.

* * *

Malam itu di sebuah rumah mewah, ah bukan.. lebih tepatnya mansion, sedang ada pesta. Bukan pesta biasa, bukan sekedar jamuan makan malam, tapi pesta plus-plus. Oke sebut saja begitu. Berbagai macam minuman beralkohol tersaji, ingin mabuk hingga hilang kesadaran? Silahkan. Ingin ada yang menemani berjudi? Tinggal pilih gadis seksi yang kau mau. Laki-laki? Juga ada. Atau penari yang bisa memberikan servis lebih? Pilih saja, laki-laki atau perempuan ada. Pesta untuk kaum menengah ke atas. Pamer kekayaan di dalamnya? Sudah pasti. Soal investasi, mobil mewah, tempat tinggal yang pasti lebih dari satu, pakaian bermerk dengan harga jutaan, bahkan simpanan pun tak luput dari pembicaraan para tamu yang hadir.

Park Chanyeol, sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan menikmati whiskey di tangannya. Tampak berbincang dengan Kim Junmyeon, koleganya. Masih rapi dengan pakaian formal jas berdasi plus sepatu mengkilat, keduanya tampak berbicara santai.

"Tidak mencari seseorang untuk mendampingimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Umm, atau mungkin belum. Aku masih ingin bersantai di sini sambil melayangkan pandangan. Belum ada yang menarik bagiku" jawab Junmyeon.

Alunan musik juga terdengar begitu keras, membuat siapa saja yang ada di dalam mansion itu terhanyut. Di sekitar kolam renang pun juga sudah banyak pria-pria yang di temani gadis berbikini seksi.

"Hei.. bagaimana? Kalian menikmatinya?" tiba-tiba Jongdae datang menyapa Chanyeol dan Junmyeon.

"Belum 100%. Aku baru saja datang dan menikmati minumanku." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Mau ku panggilkan gadis? Atau laki-laki?" tawar Jongdae.

"Nanti saja.."

Sementara itu pandangan Chanyeol sedang terpusat pada satu titik di seberang ruangan. Memandang seorang penari dengan seksama. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan dahi lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Penari itu sedang menghibur para tamu di atas sebuah panggung kecil. Ia melakukan pole dance.

"Siapa, Yeol?" tanya Jongdae membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol.

"Dia siapa?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada laki-laki yang sedang menari yang bagi Chanyeol sangat indah.

"Namanya Sehun. Banyak yang menyukai tarian seksinya dan agak mahal.. Jarang ada penari lelaki seperti dia" bisik Jongdae.

"Oke. Kalau begitu bawa dia padaku.." Chanyeol meletakkan gelas whiskeynya dan beranjak mencari ruangan kosong.

"Hei secepat itu?" tanya Junmyeon heran begitu Chanyeol menemukan seseorang yang akan menemaninya malam ini.

"Sebelum diambil orang lain.." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Begitulah Chanyeol, baginya siapa cepat dia yang dapat. Sekali menginginkan sesuatu, pendiriannya akan sulit berubah.

 **xxxxx**

Chanyeol sudah di dalam kamar berukuran cukup luas. Ada beberapa botol minuman tersaji di meja. Sebuah tempat tidur king size juga tertata rapi. Kamar mandi dalam, shower dan bathub juga ada. Satu set televisi layar datar beserta sistem audionya juga ada. Sudah mirip tatanan sebuah hotel berbintang. Dari balkon kamar juga bisa melihat pemandangan gemerlap lampu kota yang indah.

Chanyeol melepaskan jasnya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi.." dari suara di luar sana.

"Masuklah" balas Chanyeol.

"Tuan mencari saya?"

"Kemarilah Sehun. Benar kan itu namamu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun datang dengan memakai kemeja berwarna biru langit yang longgar dan sengaja membuka dua kancing teratas, menampakkan sedikit dadanya, plus celana kulit berwarna hitam yang membuat lekuk pantatnya terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang Tuan mau?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Mau minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih.."

"Aku sedikit melihat kau menari tadi. Aku suka dan itu bagus, jadi menarilah untukku.." kata Chanyeol sambil meneguk segelas wine.

"Kau mau aku hanya menari atau lebih?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Jadi kau bisa? Tidak masalah dengan pria?"

"Bukan masalah dan aku bottom.." jelas Sehun.

"Bagus. Apa kau mau bersantai sejenak? Ku lihat kau tadi menari begitu lama."

"Boleh aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?" Sehun meminta ijin.

"Silahkan. Santai saja tidak usah terburu-buru. Malam masih panjang.." jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya sejenak di kamar mandi. Setidaknya menyegarkan kembali penampilannya agar pelanggannya senang.

Sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut agak basah. Tampak seksi bagi Chanyeol.

"Bisa ku mulai sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah cukup waktu istirahatmu? Tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

"Tak apa. Tenang saja. Lebih baik segera ku selesaikan kemudian aku akan beristirahat sampai besok pagi."

"Kalau begitu lakukan pekerjaanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Sehun berjalan menuju pemutar musik, dia sendiri yang memilih musik apa yang dia mau.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah sofa, menuangkan lagi wine ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Chanyeol membuat dirinya nyaman dan siap menikmati pertunjukkan tunggal dari Sehun.

Musik telah dilantunkan dan tanpa ragu Sehun menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya. Tubuhnya seperti terhipnotis mengikuti irama lagu dan dengan sengaja ia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya tapi tidak melepasnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Sehun mendekat padanya. Membiarkan Sehun menari di atas pangkuannya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan begitu seksi. Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sehun, Chanyeol suka wanginya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol, hanya tinggal beberapa millimeter saja, tapi Sehun menjauh lagi, nyaris mencium Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir.

 _Sial! Anak ini begitu menggodaku._ Batin Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum nakal.

Sehun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol. Sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dengan pantat seksinya. Musik masih terus mengalun dan Sehun belum berhenti.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya mendekap tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

"Kau membuatku gerah" bisik Chanyeol dan membuat telinga Sehun memerah.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berbalik badan. Tangannya menarik dasi Chanyeol yang masih bertengger di leher, membuat wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat dengannya.

Cup!

Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan yang menggoda lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Senyuman nakal kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

 _Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan anak ini._ Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Chanyeol langsung mendekap Sehun dan menggendongnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh itu di ranjang.

"Hentikan tarianmu. Aku tidak tahan!" Chanyeol mengunci tubuh Sehun dengan menahan kedua tangan Sehun dengan tangannya dan duduk di atas pinggul Sehun.

Chanyeol melepaskan dasi merahnya lalu mengikatnya pada kedua tangan Sehun di atas kepala.

"Hei!" Sehun kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengikatnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu terlalu kencang, Sehun. tapi permainan seperti ini akan lebih mengasyikkan" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sehun tidak berhak melakukan apa pun demi kepuasan konsumennya, selama sang konsumen tidak menyakitinya. Itu perjanjiannya.

Chanyeol menciumi bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Chanyeol tahu, meski ia sendiri sudah tidak tahan, tapi ia harus menghormati Sehun, Chanyeol tetap berhati-hati agar jangan sampai melukai Sehun.

Sehun senang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, berbeda dengan konsumen-konsumen lainnya yang sering bermain kasar dengan Sehun, mentang-mentang pekerjaannya adalah penghibur.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala dan pipi Sehun dengan lembut ketika mereka berciuman. Sehun sangat nyaman dengan itu. Lidah mereka bergulat di tengah panasnya rongga mulut.

Melihat Sehun meresponnya dengan baik, perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membelai dada Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah terlihat. Ciumannya berpindah ke telinga dan leher Sehun.

"Enghh.." Sehun merintih.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu.." bisik Chanyeol

Chanyeol memandang wajah Sehun sejenak. Entah mengapa Chanyeol menyukai wajah manis itu. Diciumnya bibir Sehun sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak melumat puting mungil yang menggoda itu.

"Aahh.." Sehun menggeliat membusungkan dada.

Desahan suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih bergairah lagi.

"Hmmph.. Chan.." Sehun terus mengerang ketika Chanyeol tak hentinya melumat puting mungil itu.

"Hngghh,,"

Tangan Chanyeol semakin turun membelai pinggang Sehun yang ramping. Ciumannya juga ikut turun membasahi perut Sehun.

Sehun malah tertawa, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Geli.." Sehun terkekeh.

"Wajahmu lucu.." Chanyeol ikut terkekeh.

"Jangan mengejekku. Kau tak ingin melepas bajumu? Kau tidak panas?" kata Sehun dengan penuh tatapan menggoda.

"Bukakan bajuku.." pinta Chanyeol.

"Kau mengikat kedua tanganku. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Eh sebentar.."

Chanyeol duduk melepaskan kemeja dan celananya nya sendiri, menyisakan celana dalamnya, lalu memandangi Sehun sekali lagi.

Sehun terpukau dengan bentuk tubuh Chanyeol. Sungguh bagus dengan guratan-guratan otot yang terbentuk jelas.

"Jangan biarkan aku terlalu lama.." rengek Sehun.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar seksi."

"Chanyeol.. ku mohon" Sehun benar-benar memelas.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Tanganmu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan Sehun yang terikat.

Sehun menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka ikat pinggang Sehun dan menurunkan celananya. Tampak sesuatu yang sudah ingin memberontak di balik celana dalam Sehun.

Chanyeol mengusap milik Sehun yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Aaahh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalam milik Sehun, sudah tak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuh Sehun. Bukan pertama kali bagi Sehun tapi entah mengapa wajahnya begitu memerah kali ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol melumat penis Sehun itu. Mengulumnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"Aahh.. Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak.

Chanyeol masih saja terus menikmati penis itu, membuat Sehun semakin menggeliat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kepala Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol terus menggelitik organ sensitif itu. Sehun mengerang beberapa kali.

"Hen.. ti ..kan!" nafas Sehun tersengal-sengal,, matanya sayu.

"Aku menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Sehun yang bersemu merah.

"Tidak. Hanya.."

"Hampir sampai?"

Sehun mengangguk malu.

Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Masukkan saja punyamu sekarang.." perintah Sehun.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak sabar?" Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau siap?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari kedua bola mata Sehun. Sehun sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Chanyeol membungkuk dan menciumi bibir dan leher Sehun lagi untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Hmmphh.."

"Sekarang.." bisik Sehun.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol untuk memberikan penetrasi lebih dalam.

"Uggh.. engghh.."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menciumi leher Sehun sebelum menambah ritmenya.

Sehun tampak sudah lebih rileks dan beradaptasi. Chanyeol menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya lagi.

"Aahh.. Chanyeol.. engghh.."

Sehun mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol yang berotot. Cengkeramannya semakin kuat ketika Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh satu titik kenikmatan di dalam sana.

"Ughh.. akhh.. aakhh.. "

Sehun tak berhenti mengeluarkan rintihannya.

Sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol juga tak lupa menyentuh penis Sehun. Chanyeol tak peduli kalau nanti bahu dan punggungnya terluka karena cengkeraman Sehun.

"Aahh.. Chanyeol.."

"Mendesahlah terus Sehun, aku menyukainya.. hngg,,,"

"Chanyeol.. ah.. aah.. aakhh.. Chan.. Chan.. aku.. aahhhhh…" keluarlah sudah cairan putih milik Sehun.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih terus menghujam lubang kenikmatan Sehun untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ughhh.. Sehun.."

"Engghhh.."

"Uh.. Uh.. Oohh.. Hmmph… Aahhhh…" lubang itu kini penuh dengan cairan putih milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sisi Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku melukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Sehun, lalu mengecup bekas ikatan itu. Meski tak ada bekas lecet, tapi setidaknya kecupan lembut itu bisa membuat Sehun nyaman dan mengurangi sakitnya.

Dengan tenaga tersisa, Chanyeol bangun untuk mengambil air minum. Ia tahu kalau Sehun pasti juga kehausan apalagi setelah menari juga tadi. Lalu Chanyeol juga mengambil handuk bersih.

"Ini. Minumlah" Chanyeol memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun yang sudah tampak lemas.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol juga memberikan handuk pada Sehun.

"Kau mau pergi mandi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Chanyeol kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan menyandarkan Sehun di dadanya lalu memeluknya.

"Tidurlah.." diusapnya dengan lembut kepala Sehun yang sudah bercampur keringat.

"Chanyeol.. terima kasih"

"Untuk apa? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu sudah mau melayaniku."

"Kau berbeda dengan pelangganku yang lain.."

"Beda seperti apa?" Chanyeol meraih jari-jari Sehun lalu menautkan dengan miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar memperhatikan diriku. Bahkan setelah kegiatan tadi kau memelukku seperti ini. Aku nyaman."

"Sehun, meski pekerjaanmu adalah penghibur, tapi kau tetap manusia. Kau tetap harus dihargai. Aku tidak bisa berbuat kasar padamu, kau bukan binatang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun tersentuh dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia senang benar-benar dihargai seperti itu.

"Ku dengar bayaranmu agak mahal. Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya seperti itu. Tarifku di atas rata-rata. Aku yakin kau pasti mampu membayarku" jawab Sehun tegas.

"Kalau aku tidak membayarmu dengan uang bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Eh? Lalu dengan apa? Aku lebih suka kalau orang membayarku dengan uang, bukan barang. Karena uang bisa ku pakai untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari.."

"Aku tidak membayarmu dengan uang atau pun barang.."

"Lalu?" Sehun semakin bingung.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan hidupku. Berhentilah bekerja seperti ini. Jadilah kekasihku dan tinggalah bersamaku"

Sehun terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Eh.. tapi.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Akan kubayarkan berapa tarifmu"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana diriku. Yang kau tahu hanya tubuhku ini sudah dipakai banyak orang. Jadi jangan asal bicara.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan tidur berbaring membelakanginya.

"Sehun.. aku memang tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana dirimu. Tapi entah mengapa aku langsung menyukaimu begitu pertama melihatmu. Ada rasa ingin melindungi dirimu dan aku tak mau orang lain memanfaatkanmu. Aku tak mau kau menjadi milik orang lain. Aku bisa membantumu mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Tak ada yang menginginkan pekerjaan seperti ini, bukan? Kecuali karena keadaan memaksamu. Hargailah tubuhmu, Sehun."

Sehun menangis mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Masih ada yang peduli padanya. Sehun berbalik badan lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Eh? Jadi.." tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Aku mau."

"Jadi kau menerima tawaranku?" sekali lagi Chanyeol ingin meyakinkan.

Sehun mengangguk dan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun.

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

Sempet galau mau publish fic ini atau gak.. tapi akhirnya diluncurkan juga ngeliat readers pada mabok Sehun yg seksi plus Chanyeol yg mesum hehehe

Kurang sip? Kurang hot atau endingnya gaje? Komen2 yah..

Kali ini cerita ff cuma terinspirasi dari bagian MV yg tentang casino plus perjudiannya sama dance Sehun, endingnya asal aja kepikiran gitu hehehe

Oiya.. komen juga yak, lebih suka yang versi ini atau yang sebelumnya, plus minusnya apa

Matur tengkyu readers

XOXO


End file.
